Actionsparda of the Black Harvest
by Actionsparda
Summary: This is a short Worpd of Warcraft roleplay character story I came up with back when I was getting my green fire quest done for my Goblin Warlock.


I was training to beat Kanrethad Ebonblade on the too of the Black Temple. I had just got my Jade Serpent Cape after several failed attempts, so I could further grow in power. I knew a lot of it was luck and that soon without my powers of Dark Appotheosis... I would be nothing.

...that's when he came to me.

"So... are you going to take him?" A voice came from my shadow... With wings... Demon wings... And horns...

"I can't..." I simply replied to the specter.

"I... i am not prepared."

Illidan emerged from the shadows, translucent.

"You will be... You WILL be."

Illidan trained me in the ways of the Demon Hunter and I engaged with Ebonblade in combat.

I should've known that he wouldn't fight fair.

All of his demons came out at once!

"Are you scared, little goblin?"

"Maybe I am... But WE're not!"

In a flash, all of my demonic friends and allies were at my side, ready to do battle.

My little imp and first friend Zornip dodged around the sixty shots while my Fel Imp Girick sniped and picked off the straglers that didn't shoot each other by mistake in the fray.

Jkannis, my Voidwalker took nasty felhreath from the pit lord... Only for Yanix my Voidlord to take his place and my first tank to magically revive and be resommon.

My Succubus and Shivarra fought each other aggresively around Ebonblade, keepig him occupied by their "features" in between the "sandwich."

My Felhound (Felhunter) fought bravely against the other three in a dog-fight. My Observer though wisely killed the two ganging up on him in two charged blasts while my pet took care of the third.

Finally, my Felgaurd and Wrathgaurd Flazaza and Zig-amal respectfully fought beside me, tossing warglaves and swords to each other as we faced down the Terrorgaurd.

Soon we were forcing everything back to the portal.

However, our strength had diminished in the fight, and now i was alone again against the charging army coming to knocked my fel-sindged body off the castle again into the abyss below.

The green scars...no... i had to do something.

"Please...let me have... Just a little demon left in me!?...

Concentrate...

DEMONBOLT!"

In a wave of pure shadows, the enemy imps turned to dust, the felhounds disolved to just skeltons, debris knocked out the Pit Lord, Ebonblade fell forward, and the Terrorguard dragged its' claws on the gate screaming as it was knocked back and incinerated into the portal.

With a deep breath, I thought it was over... Until i was strangled in mid air. Fortunately, the Black Harvest had come to save me. Ebonblade was now in suspension like me, but he had no one else to help me... No demons left at the moment to enslave for his bidding.

But I had something more left than just normal demons...

...I HAD FRIENDS!

In a blink, my Doomgaurd and Terrorgaurd were on each side of my foe grabbing Ebonblade and blastig shadow energy from both sides... Before two flaming rocks, m green Infernal and red Abyssal fell from the sky and finished off my foe... Or at last weakened him back to normal.

It was now it a fair fight again with my Destruction form... Now that my Dark Appotheosis was lost. Again, he tried to choke me, but the undead warlock Jubeka Shadowbreaker of the Black Harvest stepped in, and she allowed me to win fair and square.

All that was left was to absorb as much power from him as I could without undoing who I was. I switched to Demonology absorb it as a metamorphosis devil...

...as the Pit Lord from before slowly rose up!

Concentrating for as long as I could, I let the spell go and felt myself shifting in a cyclone, spinning as the power was absorbed into my body. I waited for the impact of the enemy that would be my undoing...

...I felt its' fel breath on my skin consuming me...

AND IT FELT GOOD!

HE COULD'NT STOP BREATHING OUT AS I DRAINED HIM OF HIS POWER!

Finally, in a split second, a pair of twin double-edged blades slashed him in two, and something could be seen hunched over... as I began to drink the green blood from what was left of its' corpse.

All the comotion mde the Huntress return to the Black Temple with help. She saw her old foe in ghost form...

"Illidan!...YOU DID THIS?!"

He smirked the snotiest smile one had ever seen.

"NOoooooo..."

(Cue music: Skillet - Feel like a monster.)

A winged little goblin stood hunched over the corpse, purple wings, horns and shadow tattoos over his body, green cracks over his skin and glowing felblood in his veins looking up, fel fire ready to burst from his empty eye sockets.

I OPENED MY EYES AND SMILED!


End file.
